fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FusionBenny
Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Plant a Seed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FusionFaller (Talk) 22:12, 9 April 2009 Mission Name Hey Benny! Thanks for helping! I double checked the journal and the correct name is without the "Fusion" of the Control Center Assault missions, I'll be moving them to the correct. Good catch with the fact that the last one is given by Demongo!FusionFaller 23:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, do what you can and someone else will add what we are missing later, or yourself if you ever get that info later. FusionFaller 23:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Helping but I suggest looking at other mission pages or using the mission templates when doing mission pages. I know I don't use them but I like to work my way up from the start.Fusion Aquaabyss It's ok. Just add the Level,Difficulty,Character who gives the mission,and Area where Character who gives mission is. ~~Fusion Aquaabyss~~ I saw the page you used with the template but you forgot the steps. How to edit guide missions Delete Just add as the first line in the text and I will deleate it as soon as I can. :) FusionFaller 01:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Images The New Editing System The God of ALL wikis told the admins and anyone higher than that that they were gonna put a new editing system. Most Things are the same but to go back to the oold way click WikiText Source at the top right corner of the editing section.Fusion Aquaabyss Thanks! Better Pictures Can you upload a better pic of Fusion Princess and Fusion Mayor? Once you get to Grim,Get a better pic of Fusion Grim. I want you to... Whenever you see someone that you want to be blocked,tell me who/link to user page,and I'll block them.I want you and The Roque Penguin to keep an eye on things if I'm gone and not there. Also I want to tell everyone on the forums that the items pages hasn't been edited in a while. That means all the new items(codes,contests,etc.) aren't there. It should clear it up. Sorry That was me forgot to log in. The comment on your blog was mẹ Block The users have been blocked. Yes spamming comments count as nonsense and gibberish. A New Job For You Here it is: :The Wiki should have a new bureaucrat. Can you set an election? Using the Revive Nano Power How do You use Revive nano powers? I was just wondering :) -- 17:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC)LETMEDOTHIS-- 17:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Be free Just do whatever with the wiki that you think should be added. Gender I be not a she. I be a he.... I saw one of your posts on the forums saying I was a she. RE: Pictures Sure thing FusionBenny, I do try to get good shots and poses. Just notify me of anything new and I'll do my best to get good pictures for this wiki RE: Zak and Fisk Are you sure they're wrong? last time I took a picture of them I had to wait until Zak got his hair down to take a picture of Fisk the bike was behind him and when I took Zak I had to wait until Fisk moved he was supposed to be next to his bike and have no other characters showing up not even the Monkey Skyway Agents I wish I could change your user rights. But I'm not a bureaucrat and I can only do so much. And I'm not legible for adopting the wiki either. :( --DaPuViMe 04:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC)